fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
Izanagi
Izanagi is one of the three ancient gods of Fanfiction World. It is Izanagi's power that created FFW and allowed the game's creators to expand it into what it is now. It is his power that flows through the Wings of Creation and gives the wings its powers. ---- Story As one of the three creators, Izanagi has more control of FFW since he created most of the programs an codes that make it. Some time in the past he disappeared leaving his two sisters behind. Appearance FFW Out of the three Murakumo siblings Izanagi is the oldest. He appears as a young man in his teen years with spiky unruly blond hair and carefree blue eyes; a large bang of hair usually keeps his left eye hidden. Izanagi also has tanned skin as opposed to his sisters pale skin and has Celtic runes running down the lengths of his arms. Izanagi wears an open short sleeved white jacket with no inner shirt and blue baggy and flowing pants. He wears gold wristbands with wing symbols on them (similar to the Wings of Creation) and has open toed sandals along his feet. Izanagi has also appeared in the form of a white bird made out of energy with six large wings and glowing blue eyes. Personality As the one who created a world with many possibilities Izanagi is shown to be carefree in nature. He sees the balance in everything and looks at others with a carefree smile. Izanagi is also caring as he cares about all life and would step in to stop violence; however, this is shown to be a weakness as this keeps him from deciding who to support when his sisters began competing against each other. Though he doesn't show it he also has great intelligence and mastery of technology as he was the one who contributed the entire creation of FFW. Pre-Cannon Izanagi is known to be one of the three original creators of Fanfiction World; he was the one who created the virtual world and all of its system giving him the title: "God of FFW." Though he is the creator, like his two sisters Izanami and Kusanagi, he was the first to disappear and vanish without a trace. To the present day no one knows what has happened to the eldest sibling. Cannon(FFW) The Adventure Begins Izanagi made a brief appearance in his "God form" during Shadow's initial vision. He also appeared before Shadow before he possibly transported Shadow to Izanami's Tower. After which Izanami explained who he was and was shocked when Shadow mentioned seeing him before appearing before her. The Most Player in FFW Izanagi was mentioned again when Shadow had the Wings examined by RoM. Weapons/Items Fiction Powers .Hack// *Data Drain: An ability Izanagi uses to hide the fact that he can manipulate the world at will. Izanagi uses the more common abilities of Data Drain such as lowering an enemy's power, extracting rare items, rewriting data, and even extracting it. However, overuse of Data Drain gives the user the risk of Infection which will kill Izanagi if he overuses the ability or uses it repeatedly. Shaman King *Shaman Abilities: Izanagi can uses Shaman powers as he wants to keep in touch with both the living and the dead. He can also combine with any souls in the area through Unity or Oversoul and while there may be various they all form a large broadsword with a wing-shaped blade. He has yet to have a partner spirit. Fiction *Molecular Reconstruction: An ability made from a combination of different abilities. Izanagi can rearrange his molecules to become whatever he wanted and also can use it as an excuse to hide his abilities. On a different level than shapeshifting he can also become elements such as fire and even become inanimate objects. Original Power Universe Manipulation As he is the one who helped form the codes that make the game he can manipulate it to form whatever he pleases. Izanagi has no limits as he can even bypass all rules and restrictions set up by the Admins. Out of all those with similar abilities Izanagi weilds the most powerful ability. Techniques/Magic Music Themes Battle Theme: Chasing the World by May'n Quotes "This world is so boring; I wish we can live in a new one where anything is possible and we can do anything we want...now that sounds like an idea." "I got tired of the world around me, so I made my own. Pretty cool huh?" (To Shadow) "So you're the one little Nami chose, I have to say you are interesting. Use that power wisely." Gallery Trivia *The powers of the Wings of Creations comes from Izanagi. *Izanagi and his two sisters (Izanami and Kusanagi) were also the ones who helped create the Visor program's "Full Dive" as well as FFW itself. *Sometimes statues of him can be seen in several areas that have churches. *Izanagi chose a bird as his spirit form as another way to show his carefree nature. While the bird shows he is carefree he is lazy and won't change unless for a real reason. *It was revealed that the Wings of Creation tap into an outside source than from itself. It is possible that Izanagi may still be alive. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Hybrid Category:Creation Category:Celestial Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Hybrid Category:Creation Category:Celestial